Episode 5244 (28th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Tony continues to confront Breda. Breda lies that Leela told her. Mercedes goes to have it out with Liam and Bobby apologises. Mercedes apologises to him and assures him that she's never going to leave him again. She takes the card for Sylver off the mantlepiece and rips it up. Finn tells Diane that he can't return to the village. Diane lies that Sinead and Tony are fine with Finn returning. Tony tells Leela of his suspicions of Breda convering for someone that he points out that the killer could be Sylver. Tom helps Brooke settle DJ. Peri asks her what's wrong. Mercedes leaves Bobby with Sylver whilst she heads out. Tony tells Leela that Mercedes and Carl had issues, whilst Sylver would have benefited with Russ out of the picture, and maybe that Louis discovered the truth. Leela tells Tony that she got texts from Louis from after the time the police think Louis was killed. Tony tells Leela that he received suspicious texts from Harry after he went missing. Leela tries but fails to stop Tony going after Sylver. Mercedes angrily confronts Liam over scaring Bobby. Liam tries to apologise and Mercedes tells him that they are over. She also tells Liam to tell Grace that she was right when she said that she would destroy anyone that tried to get between her and her son. Mercedes cannot help but laugh when Liam gets down on his knees and calls him pathetic. She hits him with the door on the way out. Brooke tells Peri that she's not good with babies. Peri says that she worries about dropping Steph every time she holds her. Brooke explodes at Ollie when he finally returns, and storms off. Tony confronts Sylver and picks up a chair leg. He tells Sylver that he knows that he is the serial killer. Sylver suggests that Breda could be the killer. He reminds Tony that he would be a major suspect as he spent eighteen years in prison for murder. Tony apologises. Ollie apologises to DJ. He tells DJ that only he and DJ will know about his paternity. Breda asks Diane after Tony. Sylver comforts Tony. Tony apologises and walks off. Mandy and Darren are delighted when Ollie asks to spend more time with DJ. Brooke listens to Ollie's voicemail. Mercedes promises never to leave Sylver and Bobby. Tony makes a missing poster to try find Harry. Tony gets an email from Sadie with emails of Isaac. Tony is suspicious of the teddy bear Isaac received, unaware that it's the exact same as Daniel's. Cast Regular cast *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson Guest cast None Music None Notes *The child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019